


CC Jitters Coffee Shop

by ItsProngs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Cisco Ramon, Alpha Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Arguing, Autistic Cisco Ramon, Awesome Caitlin, Awesome Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow Friendship, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon Friendship, Best Friends, Bisexual Caitlin Snow, Boss Harry, Boss/Employee Relationship, CC Jitters, CEO, Car Accidents, Central City, Coffee Shops, Daddy Issues, Dorks in Love, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells Being an Asshole, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Grumpy Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Harrison Wells Being an Asshole, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, Minor Jesse "Quick" Wells, Oblivious Barry, Older Man/Younger Woman, Protective Caitlin Snow, Reader-Insert, Staring, Unrequited Love, Young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsProngs/pseuds/ItsProngs
Summary: The new owner of the small coffee shop where you work, Harrison Wells, is a big time asshole and unfortunately for you, he seems to have taken an interest in you. However, you couldn’t be more uninterested in him and his huge ego. (AU)





	CC Jitters Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Personal story time: This is my first time writing anything for the past 5 years, after suffering from depression and anxiety. I have lost my touch quite a bit, but I am hoping this will help me formulate my thoughts into coherent words again, like I used to. I am also new to the Reader/Character thing, but I have fallen for Harry Wells and I can’t help it!
> 
> The story is in an Alternate Universe. It takes place in Central City, but there are no metas.

You run down the street as fast as you can while trying to tie your hair up. You curse under your breath when you get the red light at the intersection. You look down at your watch and see the time, 9:03 a.m. Damn it, you were late for your shift. There was no excuse you could actually make up since you lived literally 5 minutes away from your workplace. _By foot._

You finally finish tying up your hair in a loose ponytail and look left and right.

“Come on, come on, hurry up…” you muttered under your breath. There was absolutely no cars in sight, but you were still stuck with a red light. You repeatedly press at the button for the crosswalk, as if it was going to make it turn green faster. You look at your watch, 9:05 a.m and then look straight. The coffee shop was on the other side of the street. So close, and yet you were late.

You let out a sigh and look left and right again but see no cars. _Fuck it._

You decide to make a run for it and start crossing the street, when suddenly, a car appeared out of nowhere. You can hear it before you can even see it. A huge, loud and long honk. Your heart skips a beat as you freeze in the middle of the crosswalk and see the black Porsche SUV approaching you really fast. You knew you had to move, but your body was unresponsive. It was frozen, terrified by what would come next.

You hear the high-pitched screech of the tires trying to brake and stop the car. Everything felt like it was happening in slow-motion. You see it nearing you, and you stare at it like a deer caught in headlights. And just like that, less than one meter away from you, the car finally stops, and you let out a breath you didn’t even realize you were holding. You can hear people around you screaming, and you feel someone beside you. You were too busy starring down at the black car, still in shock. When you finally snap out of it, you see a hand belonging to a stranger on your arm, and you hear the unknown woman asking if you were okay. You just swallow your now very dry throat and nod without a word.

You gaze back at the SUV, trying to see the driver, but the windows were too dark from the black tint.

“I’m fine. I’m good, thank you though.” You reply to the woman. “I’m huh.. I’m late for work!” You exclaimed when you come back to your senses. Without another word, you just continue your way to the coffee shop.

While you run off, you don’t see the SUV driver had pulled down his window and was now staring at your retreating back before continuing his road.

 

* * *

 

“Shit, ok. I know. I’m super late. I’m so sorry Caitlin! My phone died last night and I couldn’t find my charger. I looked everywhere until I realized I…-“ you ramble off.

“…- Until you realized you left it here at work? Yeah, I know, I kinda figured. I saw it this morning, I left it on the table in the back for you!” She answers.

You let out a sigh of relief.

“You are the absolute best! And thank you for covering for me. I’ll get change and I’ll be right back.” You start your way toward the back of the coffee shop, but stop at the door to turn around and look at your best friend. “Is he here? The new boss?” You ask curiously.

“Not yet, lucky you. Come on hurry, I need some help with the pastries.” Caitlin says.

You blow her a kiss and rush through the doors to get changed. You usually always go to work with your uniform, a simple black t-shirt with black jeans with the company logo. Today you were so late that you forgot it all. Thankfully you had another set in your locker. You get changed quickly in the bathroom and all that was missing was the Jitters cap and apron. You put them on then you walk toward the table where your friend left your charger. You find a plug and leave your phone there to recharge before heading back in front, seeing the time on your watch, 9:13am.

“Hey Cait’, you’ll never guess what happened this morning! So I was really late, and this stupid light wouldn’t go green so I decided to cross and I nearly got run over by this rich idiot in a black car and-…” you stop mid sentence because once you walked to through the doors, you realized that everyone was gathered behind the counter and there was a man standing in front of them. _Shit_. That was probably the new boss.

“Good morning, nice of you to join us Miss…?” He asks.

“Y/N… Y/N Y/L/N” you answer with a small blush as everyone was now staring at you.

Caitlin sends you a look and raised her brows suggestively at the new man’s direction. You clear your throat.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt I was just-…”

“You were just late. I expect you to work those lost minutes in overtime tonight.” He grunted.

You only nod, feeling a little bit intimidated by his piercing blue eyes. He stares at you for a few more seconds with a certain knowing look in his eyes, before looking back at everyone.

“Now, as I was saying, I might be the new owner of Jitters, but I expect the work flow to stay the same, or better. My team will send a new schedule outline tonight, and also a new rules and regulation contract. You are all expected to sign it and hand them over by Wednesday. Is there any questions?” The tall man continues. No one dares to say anything, knowing fully well that it would only end up badly.

You stand in the back silently, observing the man. There was a certain aura around him, a certain darkness. He stood tall and proud, like a true leader. His eyes were sharp, and he was kind of glaring at everyone, as if he was daring his employees to say something. He was dressed in black from head to toe, wearing what looked like an expensive suit. You wondered how a man like him would ever take an interest in a small coffee shop. He looked like a business man, the type who owns many different things. But Jitters? It’s not like there was a huge profit to be made out of it.

“Oh and before I go, as you may or may not know, your old managers were fired and have been replaced by Mr. Allen and Mr. Ramon, both excellent team leaders. Also, half of the current team will also be sacked during this week. This isn’t personal, just business. Good day.” And just like that, the man turned around and walked off toward the back of the coffee shop.

You make your way to Caitlin and let out a small whistle and she laughs.

“Damn girl, was it me or he’s a big douche?” You told her. She nods in agreement. “I’m surprised his head doesn’t explode from all that pretentiousness, right?” You laughed, but you see her tense up.

You turn around to see the tall man standing behind you, and from the look on his face, he heard everything you just said. _Oh for fuck’s sake, this morning couldn’t get any worse_.

“You’re right, Miss Y/L/N, my head is quite big but at least I have enough brain to know not to cross the road when it’s not your turn.” He answers coldly.

Your mouth drops a little. It was him?! He was the idiot who nearly ran you over.

“It was you?! You could’ve killed me!” You screeched at him with an accusing stare.

“My light was green, I did nothing wrong.” He simply replies.

“So? I looked before crossing the road, and you were nowhere to be seen. You were driving fast, like way above the speed limit I’m sure!” You argued back. You never were one to hold your tongue, especially when you felt like you were right. It didn’t even matter to you that you were now arguing with your new boss who literally just threatened to fire half of the team in the following week.

“Think what you want, you still weren’t supposed to cross the road. Also, you're alive, I didn’t run you over so no harm done. On that note, I have more important things to do than to argue with you, so good day.” He gave you a small nod before leaving the coffee shop. Y

ou turn around and exchange an incredulous look with Caitlin.

“Oh my god Y/N, he sooo hates you now!” She says and you just shrug.

You glance back at the door where he just exited to see him standing outside, talking very agitatedly on the phone. He seemed angry.

“What’s his deal anyway?” You ask as you go around the counter with your friend to help her with the pastries display.

“Oh right, you missed the beginning because you were late. His name is Harrison Wells, he’s from Star City. He didn’t say much, just that he owns many businesses so he won’t be around much to check-in. I think that’s why he hired those two new managers though, they’re like his spies I guess. Cute spies.”

“Oh you met them?” You were surprised.

“Yeah, they came over this weekend to check up on things. They’re actually really nice, around our age, but I guess the only thing I am holding against them was the picture they painted of the new boss. They made him sound way nicer than he actually is. Also, they didn’t say he looked hot!” Caitlin says and you rolled your eyes.

“Careful Cait’, you can’t start screwing the new Boss! And he’s like 30 years older than us!”

“He might be old enough to be my dad, but it doesn’t mean he’s not hot. I’m not blind.”

You shake your head at your friend’s words. She always liked voicing her opinion about men whenever they see a cute one around, coffee shop clients, random strangers in the street, etc.

“Sure, if you like big-time douches” you joke as you continue placing the pastries.

You look through the glass of the display and see the man still outside on his phone, but he was now yelling at the person on the other end of the line. You bite your lower lip as you observe him. Your best friend was right, he was kind of hot, if you ignored the fact that he was probably in his mid-fifties and you were only 24 years old. Suddenly, as if he could feel your gaze on him, Harrison Wells turned around and looked inside the coffee shop, directly in your eyes. You averted your stare back to your work, not before blushing violently from being caught. You continue your day without any other problem, and even worked those 5 minutes extra you missed at the beginning of your shift.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> I can't wait to see the responses to my first pic. I will upload the second part in a few days, where I will introduce more characters!  
> Happy Holidays everyone :)


End file.
